The Unstopable Power of Exodia
by crushcomix
Summary: PART 2 of my Dark Yami trilogy. A few months after the showdown with Dark Yami, a new problem arises. The limitless powers of Exodia can be transfered to a human? Dark Yami is determined to get that power, will Yugi break his deciption in time?
1. It Begins

A typical Monday morning. Work was a bit slow so Yugi was sweeping the floor humming to himself. His Grandpa was upstairs getting some rest, so he told Yugi to watch the shop. Yugi continued to hum and sweep until he heard the DING DING meaning the stores door had been opened. He looked up to see a middle-aged man clutching what looked to be a safari cap to his chest. Yugi walked around to the counter and took his place by the cash register.

"May I help you?" Yugi asked. The man smiled and moved toward the counter.

"You must be Yugi Moto." The man smiled a bit wider closing his eyes and chuckling reaching his hand out to grip Yugi's. Yugi took his hand and put on his own smile.

"Do I know you?"

"Oh! How rude of me! I am Doctor Arc. I am looking for your grandfather. Is he around?"

"Just a minute." Yugi ran over to the door and shouted, "Grandpa!"

"Coming Yugi!" Yugi's grandpa walked down the stairs looking a bit tired, but he smiled when he saw he might have a customer. "May I help you?"

"Doctor Moto. My name is Doctor Arc, as a told your grandson. And I have an interesting proposition for you."

"And what would that be Doctor?"

"An interesting story to be sure. Recently, in five corners of the world, giant temples arose out of nowhere! One in the northeast, one in the northwest, one in the southeast, one in the southwest, and one in the north. Very odd to be sure."

"How where they found?"

"That's just it! They are enormous! My contributor's satellites picked them up almost immediately. They seemed to have just sprung up from the ocean and land! We were sure they did not exist before."

"Very interesting. And what does this have to do with me?"

"Well I just returned from the Southeast temple. In the center of this temple was a giant carving. It was covered with some sort of electricity so we could not even come close to touching it. But I knew I recognized the shape of the carving. It was my son's favorite cards; I've seen a few of the pieces myself. Anyway this was the shape I saw." Doctor Arc held up a Duel Monster Card.

"That's the Right leg of Exodia card!"

"Exactly Doctor Moto. I believe that each temple holds a piece. The five pieces of Exodia."

"Astounding!"

"Yes. And I want to ask you to come with us to the temples. Being an expert on archeology and Duel monsters this seemed to fit right in to your profile."

"Yes, yes it does. Of course I will go."

"Good. I have a private plane waiting. Shall we leave now Doctor Moto?"

"Now?"

"Yes I am sure your grandson will be fine and we will provide whatever you need. You will get paid, of course, for your services as well." Yugi's grandpa's eyes glowed. Yugi looked up, he had almost never seen him so excited.

"You can go grandpa, I will watch the shop." Doctor Arc smiled and bent down to ruffle Yugi's hair.

"There's a good lad. Are you ready Doctor Moto?"

"Where are we going? Which temple?"

"The Northeast one. Somewhere near Yumen in China."

"And I will be back?" Dr. Arc frowned at the question. It was obvious that he didn't keep track of time well.

"I can't imagine it taking longer than a month. Perhaps less."

"I see. And you're sure you will be OK Yugi?"

"Yes, Grandpa." Dr. Arc's eyes brightened.

"Then we're off! Come on Doctor Moto!" Doctor Arc wrapped his arm around Yugi's grandpa's shoulder like they were old friends and led him outside. Yugi's grandpa leaned his head back into the shop and shouted,

"Keep an eye on my shop Yugi! Be good!" Yugi smiled and went back to humming as he grabbed his broom and started sweeping again.

* * *

About an hour later, Yugi was watching TV, done sweeping the shop, and bored of its dullness. But again he was forced to abandon what he was doing when he heard the DING DING of the doors of the shop. He rushed out to the shop and looked up to see the customer and jumped back in shock.

"Ishizu?"

"Pharaoh, I again call for your help. The world is again in great danger!" Yugi's puzzle glowed and Yami came forth.

"What is it Ishizu?" Ishizu dipped into a bow at the sight of the true pharaoh and began to speak again this time looking at the floor.

"The temples of the ancient X have arisen again. I know you lost your memory pharaoh, so this name probably means nothing to you. But to the tomb keepers it means certain destruction. When a person claims mastery of Exodia, mastering its three arts, Exodia the Forbidden One, Exodia Necros, and Exodia Unleashed."

'Exodia Unleashed?' Yugi thought, but Yami brushed away his thoughts, either not caring for them, or eager to hear the rest of the story.

"And then?"

"Then the temples of X will rise form the 5 points of Earth. If the master can defeat the guardians at each temple, the powers will be activated and the Center temple will rise. Inside the temple awaits the King Guardian, and if the master can beat him, he will gain the limitless powers of Exodia." Yugi stood by Yami in his mind, but he was shocked at the words Ishizu had spoken.

'Those are the temples Grandpa went to visit!'

'I know Yugi. We will go there now.'

"Ishizu. We must stop this master of Exodia. With the limitless powers of Exodia, he could destroy the world."

"Yes my pharaoh. But perhaps it would be better if you recruited your friends. We cannot chase this man from temple to temple. We must send a team to each temple to stop him."

"A man stopped by today. He believes that the Northeast and Southeast temple is activated. Or at least a team will already be there."

"Good. That leaves three temples. I believe we can stop him there."

"We can try Ishizu."

* * *

Dark Yami smiled. He fooled Ishizu and Yugi easy enough. Masquerading as his Light half was hard enough, but at least his plan was going perfectly. The temples will all be activated. And his Masters of Exodia will play their part perfectly.

'They believe that they will gain the ultimate power? They will hand it over to me. And with the limitless powers of Exodia, I will be pharaoh for all of time!'

"Bwahaha!"


	2. Kaiba's Reluctance

"That's nonsense," Kaiba said still sitting against his chair.

"Come on Kaiba! We need you this time," Joey yelled looking at Kaiba modestly. They were in Kaiba's office. Huge, of course, 'almost as big as Kaiba's head', Joey said once. Yugi smiled at the memory.

"You've always needed me Wheeler. I see no reason for me to waste _my _money running after another psycho on this planet. I am no policeman."

"Kaiba. We need your help. We are talking about the fate of the world here!" Yugi yelled looking a bit flustered.

'I should have known Kaiba would have resisted this. He never did forgive me for putting Duel Monsters on a hold.'

'Don't give up just yet Yugi. I think Kaiba knows he's going to help us. I think he just likes to argue with Joey.' Yami thought-spoke to Yugi. Yugi nodded. Kaiba did look like he was going to give in.

"So who else to I have to parade around the planet? Wheeler, Yugi, and his cheering squad?"

"Actually just the 4 of us." Yugi whipped around to see who had spoken. It was the last people he would except to see.

"Marik! And... _Skullz_?" Skullz nodded looking pleased with himself. He had an odd smug look on his face. Kaiba made a move to call his security.

"Tell me why I shouldn't toss you out of my building right now."

"Don't be that way Kaiba. Yugi just did me a favor. I want to repay him." Kaiba looked questioningly at Yugi. Yugi had forgotten that Kaiba was knocked out during the shadow fight between him and Skullz's Dark Spirit. But Yugi had another question for Skullz.

"How did you escape?"

"Oh. That was easy. That guy who brought us to the temple opened some sort of wormhole thing. Brought Sting and me through it. So, I just used it to get back."

"I didn't see any wormhole."

"It was built into the wall."

"How is Sting doing?" Skullz shock his head.

"Not that well. He has serious amnesia, and that's when he's awake. He is passed out most of the time." Yugi stared into the eyes of Skullz.

'He is still emotionless. Even when talking about his sick friend.'

"So, when we leaving?" Joey asked. Kaiba shot him a glare and Joey chuckled putting his hand behind his head, ruffling his hair.

"So. I am supposed to use _my_ plane with _my _fuel to bring all of you along with someone who wanted to kill me..." Skullz eyebrow rose. "...On a treasure hunt, chasing down some psycho." Yugi smiled.

"That sums it up Kaiba." Kaiba sunk into his chair, rubbing his fingers on his temple.

"I hate you all, you know that right?" Yugi chuckled, Joey and Marik smiled, Skullz remained emotionless.

"So your in?" Joey asked again, only to receive another glare from Kaiba.

"(Sigh) Yes Wheeler. I see I have no choice." Yugi nodded.

"Good so it's Kaiba, Joey, Marik, Skullz, and me?" Everyone nodded except for Kaiba who still seemed to be regretting his decision. But he brightened up a little bit after a second.

"Actually, I can field test these now." Kaiba turned around, grabbed a large box, and put it on the table. He opened it and all the boys in the room leaned in.

"Oooooooo." Joey grabbed the object and slid it on his arm. "New Duel Disks. Nice!" Kaiba moved to take back his invention, but he thought against it.

"That's right Wheeler. And they're worth more then your life, so don't drop it you oaf." Joey growled and Kaiba smiled triumphantly.

"So what are the teams?" Yugi asked. Kaiba whipped around, surprised by the question.

"Teams?" Kaiba asked darkly. Yugi looked worriedly at him.

"Well, I thought it would be better if we went in teams to the three remaining temples. Guarding them at the same time." Kaiba looked furious.

"Three of my planes? THREE!" Kaiba turned away. "No Yugi. This deal is off. I am leaving."

"Come on Moneybags. Can't spare a couple of planes?" Joey had his turn to grin as Kaiba looked a bit flustered again.

"Don't test me." Kaiba looked around to the rest of the group staring at him. "You are all against me? Fine. Three ways to get there, but I refuse to go with Wheeler." Yugi smiled, relieved Kaiba was still on board.

"How about me and you Kaiba?"

The arguments raged on about who will go where for a couple of minutes until the groups were decided. Yugi and Skullz, because Yugi seemed to be the only one who had any trust in Skullz. Joey and Marik, because Kaiba refused to go with either one of them. And Kaiba was to go alone, because he was so angry over the whole ordeal.

"Fine. And when are we all going on this trip?" Yugi giggled at Kaiba. He looked rather beaten and tired.

"As soon as we can Kaiba." Kaiba sat back into his chair. He twisted it around, refusing to look at any of them.

"We will go tomorrow."

"Thank you, Kaiba!" Even behind the chair, Yugi could see Kaiba shake his head. Yugi just giggled again, and led the group out the door.


	3. Deadly Alliance

"I play the Unstoppable Exodia!" The room was shrouded in Darkness, but it was clear a duel was going on. Two figures shrouded by Darkness were fighting. One had a Duel Disk, the other, apparently nothing. The Exodia rose from the Duel Disk-fighter's side of the field.

"Now Exodia! Obliviate!" The other figure yelled in pain as Exodia shot his energy at him. He was flung against a wall and fell to his knees.

"Exodia master... you have defeated me." The figure was shrouded in smoke, and with a pop, he disappeared. Almost immediately after the figure's smoke vanished. The room erupted with a light. The wall the figure rammed into was a giant slab, and it now was circled with electric bolts. The Duel Disk-fighter stood just staring at the bolts, letting the light flow over him, briefly lighting up the back of his head in flashes. Three figures stepped out of the shadows, all holding Duel Disks. They moved up to the fighter, as if waiting for instructions.

"Exodia masters. Ex-Od-Ia." The three figures snapped to attention. "I believe that way have hit a snag."

"A snag, sir?" One of the figures asked. The fighter nodded in response.

"I believe the King of Games may have been warned by now. My informant warned me of this."

"Even the King of Games can't stop Exodia!" The other two figures mumbled in agreement with the first.

"Never underestimate the King of Games. He has beaten Exodia before." The figure farthest to the right snorted.

"Strings? That Rare hunter? He didn't even know how to use Exodia." All the figures nodded but the fighter did not react.

"Strings was a fool, but the King of Games was the first person ever to summon Exodia. That demands respect."

"And we give it to him, sir, but his deck is now Exodia-less. His new deck has no chance against ours."

"Perhaps." The fighter moved closer to the bolts of electricity. He reached out, as to touch it, but he seemed to falter. "You are all to go to a different temple. Activate Exodia there. I will await you all at point 0." He withdrew his hand completely and hissed. "Hold your tongues. I hear voices." Sure enough, voices could be heard coming towards them. All of them jumped into the safety of the shadows and pushed themselves up on the wall.

"Well here it is Doctor Moto. Just as I said." Dr. Arc was pointing to the Piece of Exodia on the slab.

"Astounding," Yugi's Grandpa said. "Yes that is a piece of Exodia. How mysterious." The figure closest to the fighter leaned in to whisper something to the fighter.

"Isn't that the King of Games' father?" The fighter stirred, looking shocked.

"So it is, his Grandfather, not his father. The gods work in odd ways." The fighter moved silently behind Moto and Arc. With a quick movement, he knocked them unconscious.

"Prisoners?" One of the figures moved away from the wall. The fighter threw the bodies to the ground.

"Maybe. I will take them with me to point 0. They are most likely useless, but I will take them anyway." The figures smiled and nodded. The fighter cracked his knuckles. "It begins now. The power of Exodia will be ours! And so will the world." All four of them laughed.

* * *

'Yugi!' Yugi sat up in his bed. He was sweating and panting. Yugi wiped off some sweat and tried to respond to Yami.

'Yami?'

'Yugi, I don't have much time. Do not trust me anymore!'

'What?' Yugi was startled but no more thought-speech came. He just tried again.'Yami?'

'Yes, Yugi?'

'What do you mean don't trust you?' Yugi waited but Yami seemed to be puzzled.

'You must have been dreaming Yugi' Yami spoke more harshly then Yugi expected, but he put it to his side. He was having nightmares of the job ahead. Three figures? No, four? And his Grandpa... Yugi shook his head, pushing the thoughts away. Just a dream after all. Yugi put his feet on the ground and got up and stretched. He glanced over at the clock. 6:00AM. He told Kaiba he would be there at eight. Yugi stretched again and stifled a yawn. He got up and moved for the door.

* * *

Kaiba had his arms crossed waiting for his plane. He glanced at his watch. 6:30AM. His lips twitched with anger.

'Damn Yugi, I keep getting soft being around him.'

Kaiba uncrossed his arms, clenching his fists.

'Yugi...'

Kaiba shook his head.

'Why do I put up with him? I could easily push him out of my life.'

'Mokuba likes him.' He argued with himself.

'So? Does that mean I have to?'

'No, not really. But what about the safety of the world?'

'This magic hocus-pocus bullshit is finished for me. I hate the feeling of...'

'Weakness?' Kaiba raised an eyebrow. Was that it? Since he didn't have those 'magic' powers Yugi claimed to have, he felt inferior? Perhaps. Just one more thing Yugi was beating him at.

'I will beat Yugi.' Kaiba even noticed it sounded more like a plea then a statement. He dug his nails into his palm.

'Damn him.'

"Mr. Kaiba?"

Kaiba looked up to see one of his pilots.

"So, you are ready?"

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba." Kaiba took a couple more seconds to reflect.

"Lets go."

* * *

Sorry for the wait. I have a bad stomache virus that I hope won't slow me down again. Sorry. 


	4. Skullz's Reasons

Yugi glanced up at the plane. It was small for sure, definitely a snappy come back from Kaiba.

'Were you expecting luxury?' Yugi smirked at Yami's joke.

'Not from Kaiba.' Yugi sighed and moved up to his plane. Skullz was already leaning against the entrance with his eyes closed. Yugi just thought he was tired, but when Yugi approached, Skullz snapped his eyes open.

"Ready yet?"

"I think so. Kaiba's men say he left a while ago."

"And the others?"

Yugi glanced over toward Joey and Marik. What an odd pair. Joey had hated Marik so much, but here they were about to go on a plane trip halfway across the world together.

"What temple did Kaiba take?" Yugi shifted his eyes back to Skullz, and smiled.

"He took the Head Temple." Skullz widened his eyes slightly.

"He took the Artic one?"

"That surprised me to. Kaiba will have had his reasons though." Skullz just nodded closing his eyes again. Yugi cupped his hands to his mouth and yelled toward Joey, "Ready?" Joey looked up grinning and gave him his thumbs up signal. Yugi just waved and tapped Skullz on the shoulder. "We are leaving."

* * *

Kaiba stood ankle deep in the cold snow of the artic. His fur coat was blocking out the freezing winds, but it still was no comfort. He coughed, the white wind of his breath holding in mid air for a few seconds, then dissipating. He trudged forward and took his first step on the temple. He breathed hard, and coughed again.

'Why the hell did I chose this one?'

'Stronger...' A little voice in his head reminded him. Kaiba moved quickly up the stairs. The temple's stairs reached all of the way to a giant doorway. The doors were closed, and a perfectly drawn Exodia head was staring down at him from the center. Kaiba observed the picture a second longer, then pushed his way threw the doors. They moved quickly for something that should be so old. The second the blast of air came out of the temple, Kaiba gasped in shock. It was almost a perfect temperature. It was like being outside in the snow, and coming home to a room toasty by your fireplace. Kaiba ditched his fur coat at the door along with another smaller one. He also ditched his snow gear. Kaiba shook himself and stretched, glad to be out of the wet stiff artic clothes. He scratched the back of his head and moved into the temple, deep into the unknown.

* * *

"Yea! I beat you Marik." Marik grinned sheepishly. They were on their plane, heading toward the northwest temple. Marik collected his cards strewn in front of him and nodded.

"Yes, good duel Joey." Joey grinned and collected his cards. "Yeah! No one can beat my unstoppable deck!"

"Except when I beat you that first time." Joey almost tripped and got up looking at Marik with amused anger. "Another go, tough guy?" Marik laughed and pointed to the table in front of them. He was already set up for the next duel.

"Then lets go."

* * *

Yugi glanced over to Skullz for the millionth time during their trip. Skullz had yet to notice Yugi since they got on the plane, made any move to talk, or even to move, during the whole trip. Yugi sighed.

'Still trust him Yugi?'

'Yes, Yami. I don't know why, he just has this feeling.'

'Feeling?'

'A trusting feeling. I guess... I would trust him with a lot of things.'

'Your life?' Yugi shook in shock of the question.

'My life?'

'Yes, can you trust that he would save you if that time came?' Yugi leaned against his fist and yawned.

'Yes, Yami I would.' Yugi yawned and fell asleep. Dark Yami's spirit arose from the puzzle and glanced over at Skullz. His eyes gleamed and Dark Yami smiled.

'Will you fulfill your promise to defeat me Skullz?' Dark Yami shook in shock as Skullz stood up abruptly as though he had heard Dark Yami's voice. He moved over to the sleeping Yugi and grimaced.

"This kid... he'll lead me to that Yami figure." Dark Yami's eyes widened. But suddenly he smiled.

'Of course. He seeks revenge by chasing the only person with any personal contact with me, hoping I will surface again.' Dark Yami smirked. 'Will he have the will to challenge me after I get my hands on Exodia?'

"Sting will be avenged. And my Dark soul will never again take control." He clenched his teeth. "I will kill you Yami, you bastard."

'I await that moment.' Dark Yami laughed and Skullz lowered his head, returning to his seat.


	5. Arrival at the Temples

Light Yami punched the door in front of him. It was locked tight. He coughed up a bit of blood, and wiped blood out of the corner of his mouth. He stood up to his fullest and glanced around his cell chamber. It was dark, but he saw a glance of light at the other end of the field. He widened his eyes then dragged his leg behind him, going for the light.

'Must... reach...light.' Light Yami dragged himself slowly across the floor, and then without warning, the floor underneath him crumbled into nothing. Yami made a grab for the floor and missed. He yelled as he fell into the dark abyss.

* * *

Yugi screamed and set up sweating. Skullz snapped to attention, jumping out of his chair, and looked over to Yugi. Yugi panted, his dream still clear in his head.

'No Yami!'

'Yes, Na-Yugi?' Yugi frowned, certain that Yami was about to call him something else. But the dream came back to his mind...

'Are you alright?'

'Yes Yugi, why?' Yugi shook his head. Just a dream. But they are so real.

'No reason Yami.'

"Alright there, Yugi?" Skullz put on a face that he must have thought looked worried. Yugi smiled at his attempt. Skullz just had that sort of face that looked odd when trying concerned.

"Fine Skullz, go back to sleep." Skullz shook his head and pointed out the window.

"Pointless. We are here." Yugi pushed his nose against the window and mad a silent 'wow' motion with his mouth.

"We are putting her down Mr. Moto, Mr.?" The pilot looked back, expecting an answer from Skullz.

"Skullz is fine."

"Yes, Mr. Skullz." Skullz shook his head and sat back down. Yugi smiled and looked out the window to see where he was. They were circling a giant temple, somewhere in the Southeast Pacific Basin, outside South America. The temple was raised right out of the sea, no place to land. The pilot looked back at Skullz and Yugi frowning. "Misters Yugi and Skullz. Ever skydive?" Yugi's mouth dropped open and Skullz raised an eyebrow. "It is easy just read this."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Yugi was strapping a parachute to his back nervous as hell. Skullz brushed his hair back with his hand.

"Ready Yugi?"

"Well I don't kn..." Skullz shot out his arm and pushed Yugi forward. He fell screaming, and Skullz just laughed, following Yugi out the plane.

* * *

Mark and Joey looked up to their temple in awe. It was huge, at least 300 by 500 yards located somewhere on the border of Kansas and Nebraska. At the top was a giant arm, pointing toward the sky. Joey scratched his head.

"How we get in?" As if to answer his question, the temple shook and a door opened in front of them. Marik smiled and pointed to the opening.

"You first Joey." Joey put on a brave face and marched deep into the shadows. Marik just smiled and followed.

* * *

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Kaiba stared at the giant slab in front of him. It was for sure the Exodia head. Kaiba sat on the floor, cracking his knuckles.

'Nothing here.'

'Did you expect something?'

'Yes. No. Maybe. I don't even know anymore.'

'Greedy aren't we?' Kaiba was surprised to here himself think that.

'Why am I talking to myself?' Kaiba stood up determined to drown out the voice in his head.

"COME ON! WHERE ARE YOU PHYSCO? DON'T YOU WANT TO STEAL EXODIA?" Kaiba fell to the ground at the last words he spoke. The ground shook in front of the tablet, and without warning, a figure shot out of a hole in the ground landing directly in front of the tablet.

"Exodia master, begin your challenge." Kaiba looked over at the figure. His eyes glowed red and a cloak whipped behind him. "Exodia master, begin the battle."

"I am no Exodia master. I am here to stop them."

"No man should stop the quest of the one chosen to wield the power of Exodia. If you are not him, you must die." The figure shot out his arm and Kaiba flew into the sky. He hit the ceiling with a _thud_. "Now be destroyed." Kaiba screamed in pain as he was held against the ceiling. The figure's eyes widened in shock and Kaiba fell to the floor with another _thud. _"He is him. How can that be? Why would he lie?"

"I am the Exodia master you will challenge." The figure's eyes came up to view the newcomer. His eyes lit up the chamber and pointed at the new man. "Lets Duel."


	6. Ex and Od

"Only one person may enter this chamber, master. I have foreseen the man who will hold the powers of Exodia. You are not he." The red-eyed figure pointed to Kaiba. "I have foreseen him taking the power of Exodia."

"Your job is not to foresee it is to guard this tablet. You must accept my challenge."

"Do not presume that you can give me orders, no man may tell me how to do my duty. I follow the tablets."

"You cannot turn down my challenge. Fight me, the great Od, for control of this temple."

"My brothers fell to someone else. Am I to assume that he sent you?"

"Yes. He felt threatened by newcomers. He was the one you foresaw. This man here is an intruder."

"Then my job to protect the Head is truly in danger. I will accept your challenge Exodia master's messenger."

* * *

"AHHHH!" Yugi covered his eyes as he free fell toward the Left Leg of Exodia temple. The temple was large even in the distance. Becoming larger by the second. "HEELLPP!" Almost on cue, Skullz zoomed out of the sky toward Yugi. He had his arms and legs pinned like a bullet, but loosened when he became face-to face with Yugi.

"Pull the cord." Skullz ripped at his own cord and vanished as the parachute threw him upwards. Yugi flared his arms wildly as he reached for his own string. He pulled it and... nothing happened.

"Shit," Skullz said as he saw Yugi's unattached string fly by him.

'Well he can pull the safety as long as he doesn't panic'

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

'Well that's not good.'

Yugi covered his face and rolled into a fetal position. Skullz could see Yugi fall, closer and closer to the temple.

"Damn."

* * *

Marik and Joey stretched out the legs glad to have stopped walking. The temple was a maze of tunnels and doors, all leading to... nowhere.

"Come on Marik, can't you read these pictures?" Joey pointed exhaustedly at the hieroglyphics.

"Of course I can."

"Do they tell you what way to go?"

"No."

"What _do_ the say?"

"'Those wandering souls whom seek the powers of Exodia, only the ones destined may find the chambers of the piece.' "

"That doesn't sound good."

"No, Joey it doesn't."

"Great what now." Joey leaned his arm against a wall, and the wall turned 180 degrees, leaving a blank wall toward Marik, and Joey on the other side.

"Joey?" Marik examined the wall. Joey had pressed the hieroglyph 'EXODIA'. That let him in. "Lucky idiot." Marik pressed the glyph as well and the wall swung around throwing him in the chamber Joey had entered. Before he could see the room he entered, he fell through a chute. He yelled in surprise and he went down a slide at dangerous speeds. Without warning, the slide hit a floor and Marik was flung forward... right on top of Joey.

"Get off me." Joey stood up and brushed dust off of his pants.

"Worry about that later, look." Marik pointed to the wall. On it... was an activated Exodia tablet. Standing next to it was a man who looked shocked to see them. He had white hair and piercing blue eyes. He had a jumpsuit on, completely black with an X in the center of it.

"Who are you two fools?"

"I am Joey Wheeler! And this is my friend Mark Ishtar. We are supposed to stop you from activating whatever these are."

"Joey Wheeler... unknown duelist before Duelist Kingdom where he took second place to the only person to have ever beaten Seto Kaiba, Yugi Moto, legendary King of Games. Joey then went to the finals of Battle city taking 4th place after a lost to Marik Ishtar and Seto Kaiba. Marik Ishtar... Tomb keeper. Leader of the Rare Hunters. Entered Battle City tournament to take second place to the King of Games after surrender. Disbanded Rare Hunters shortly after. Activities unknown about current Tomb Keeping responsibilities." The white haired man said all of this with his eyeballs rolled into his skull. Joey looked surprised at the man and Marik looked worried.

"Who are you?" The man's eyes returned to normal and he smiled evilly at the two of them.

"They call me Ex."

"Well Ex we are here to stop you." Joey pointed at Ex almost heroically looking. Ex stared at the finger pointed at him with mild interest.

"Joey Wheeler... deck incapable of beating the Unstoppable Exodia."

"What?" Ex raised his arm to show them a Duel Disk.

"The Exodia Masters challenge you. Prepare for your defeat."

* * *

Light Yami raised his head off the ground. He was surprised to have survived the fall, even more surprised that he didn't feel like anything was broken. Yami stood up unsteadily. He wobbled to the side a bit and fell on his back.

"Damn." Yami tried again and this time he was on his feet completely. He coughed up some blood and whipped his mouth. He stopped suddenly and listened hard.

Click. Click. Click. Footsteps. Yami panicked and dove into the shadows of a corner. As soon as he was almost completely hidden, Dark Yami walked into the room. Dark Yami's cloak hid almost everything except his eyes, which scanned the ceiling. His eyes sharpened as he saw the pieces of crumbled ceiling around him.

"Hikaaari. Where arrrre you?" Dark Yami looked up to the door across the room. He headed towards it. "I'm coming Hikari." Dark Yami moved out of the room. Light Yami panted and stood up again. He jogged over to the opposite door in an attempt to escape. He never got the chance. Yami yelled in pain as an arm knocked him across the head. Dark Yami stood over his crumpled body. "Nice try Hikari." Dark Yami pushed Light Yami back into the room. He pointed his palm toward the opposite door. It crumbled into pieces and the wall clasped on it. No exit that way. Dark Yami pointed at the other door as he exited, it to closing. "No one can interfere with my plans. Not even my Hikari." Dark Yami sighed. "But first I must save my Nakaba."

* * *

Yugi glowed with a light as Yami took over.

"Hugh!" Yami pulled at the safety cord hard and the chute opened up. Yami vanished and Yugi returned.

'Thanks Yami.' There was a pause.

'Don't mention it.' Yugi and Skullz then both floated towards the temple.


	7. The Forbidden Memories of a Pharoah

Yugi stretched his arm and threw the parachute off of him. The temple loomed in front Skullz and Yugi with a giant door blocking their way.

"Now how do we get in?" Skullz said scratching his head looking at the door in confusion.

"Let me give it a shot." Skullz whipped around to the voice but it was to late. A greasy-haired kid with a black jumpsuit punched Skullz in the gut, making him gag and hit his knees. Yugi backed up a step in shock but the kid moved so quickly that it was like a blur. Yugi braced himself for impact, but he felt himself be drawn into the puzzle. Yami took charge and blocked the kid's punch with his hand. The kid growled and tried to lay another punch, which was blocked by Yami again.

'Yea! Go Yami!' Yami smiled at Yugi's thoughts and blocked another punch from the kid.

"Your quick pharaoh. Your duelist skills are legendary, but I never heard of your fighting skills. It matters not, though. I saw your approach and I thought I could take you out as my master ordered, before you entered the temple that is, but I guess that's not an option." The kid smiled evilly and held up a small device with a button on it. "Another time pharaoh?" The kid pressed the button and the temple's door exploded with a great force. The kid shielded his face with his arms, and then rushed into the smoke. Yami let the wind of the blast rush over him before leaning down to help Skullz.

"Are you injured?"

"No." Yami vanished and Yugi took his place. Yugi looked over to the door and saw the dust was clearing and an entrance into the tomb appear.

"Who was that?"

"That enemy you're looking for?"

"Somehow I don't think so. He said 'master', he must be working for someone," Yugi smiled at Skullz. "Just another mystery I guess?" Skullz did not return the smile and merely stood up to his full height and brushed of his clothes.

"Shouldn't we get moving before he unleashes that power-thing?" Yugi's eyes opened wide and turned back to the door.

"You're right! We should get going!" Yugi ran into the temple with Skullz fowling slowly behind him.

* * *

_Yami sat alone on a throne of stone. Footsteps echoed into his chamber and Yami's eyes slowly opened to see who had arrived._

"_Priest Shinnocka?"_

"_Yessss. My pharaoh? What is your desire?"_

"_This upcoming ceremony, what is it?"_

"_A destruction of evil-forces ceremony. The high priests decided many years ago that it was necessary to cleanse the throne and other high positions of the evil ambitions of man."_

"_It makes us a god?"_

"_Far to the opposite, I'm afraid. It destroys a part of the soul of a mortal, the evil half that builds in a person since birth."_

"_And what will become of me?"_

"_You will be banished to the Realm of Shadow. Or, if you are to powerful as an evil spirit, you will be banished into a blessed object to be sealed away for all eternity."_

"_I cannot allow that. I have no light side to take over for me if I am gone, I will be a dead body without my soul."_

"_I am afraid not, my liege. Your light soul exists inside you. I can see a glimmer of it from time to time."_

"_I cannot except that I have a Hikari."_

"_Your Hikari will soon be a person. That person will be the new pharaoh of Egypt."_

"_NEVER!" Yami stood up from his thrown and a blast of wind erupted from him. The feeble priest hit the grown in shock. The torches that lit the hallway sprang to life, and it even seemed that Yami's own eyes burnt with the flame._

"_My pharaoh... please spare my soul!"_

"_THE DEPTHS OF THE SHADOW REALM WILL FEAST UPON ANOTHER SOUL TONIGHT!"_

"_No!" The priest screamed in fear and tried to escape his pharaoh._

"_EGYPT IS MINE NO ONE ELSES!" The priest had almost reached the last torch when Yami flung his hand out of his cloak and pointed his palm towards him. The priest's scream filled the chamber._

_Then there was nothing but darkness.

* * *

_Light Yami's eyes snapped upon and he sat up, panting and sweating.

'Was that my memory... or Dark Yami's... or both of ours?' Yami shook his head and stood up. He could hear a dripping of water but that was about it. It was to dark to see anything, but suddenly a tingling memory came to the back of his head. "Flamaso Enlightina." Yami's hand glowed with a bright ball of flame. Yami made a yelp of surprise and expected a pain from the fire. But nothing came but warmth. 'How did I...?' Yami sat down with his new toy and enjoyed its light and warmth. And there was no sound but the dripping...

* * *

Dark Yami rubbed his head. His headaches got worse the longer he sat near his Hikari. It was like a pressure on his mind, something was not right.

"What are you up to Hikari?" Dark Yami rubbed his temple again and then smiled. "There is an easy way to tell. After all I was the most powerful sorcerer in Egypt before my fall." Dark Yami's eyes glowed black and his body became smoky. With a small 'pop' he vanished. He reappeared inside the chamber his Hikari was held in and he looked at him in surprise. Light Yami was holding a ball of flame in his hand and Dark Yami was furious over it. He grabbed Light Yami's shoulder and turned him around. "HOW DID YOU LEARN THAT HIKARI?"

"I-I'm not sure."

"LIAR!" Dark Yami's eyes faded to black and he threw Light Yami against the wall. Dark Yami yelled again in rage and with a swirl of his cloak, disappeared again to leave Light Yami alone again.

'Could I be regaining my memory? Could Dark Yami be influencing my thoughts? How-What is going on with me?' Yami hit his knees and threw his arms out in front of him to catch his fall. 'I need to speak to Yugi...'


	8. Joey's failure

"Yea! Another of your monsters is off to the graveyard!" Joey stood grinning in front of the mysterious Ex. Ex had three face down cards in his duel field and no monsters. Joey had Warrior of the Blessed Tomb (1600/1800) on the field in attack mode and one face down card. Joey held two cards, Ex held four.

"It matters not Wheeler, and it is my turn." Ex grabbed a card from his duel disk and grinned. "Another piece of Exodia Wheeler!"

"If you drew a piece of Exodia every time you said you did, You'd have summond it by now." Ex grinned evilly and placed a monster in defense position.

"True Joey, but how many do I have? Feel free to attack again, it's your turn."

"OK then! Go my Warrior! Brightened Bade!" Joey's monster hit the defense card with his sword shattering it in two. But not before Joey saw what it was. "Oh no a Skelangel!"

"That's right Wheeler! No I draw one card. Ill place it face down and end my turn."

'Damn. Joey must destroy him quick... or else Exodia will be made.' Marik held his thoughts on the inside. But, they had already failed. The piece of Exodia glowed behind Ex, flashing powerfully occasionally lighting up the room completely, then retreating into shadows. "Joey finish him quick!"

"My thoughts exactly." Joey drew a card a laughed to himself. "Oh Yeah! Joey scores again! Meet a card Yugi gave me before we left. Card Destruction!" Joey put the card onto the field. "Now to wipe out our hands!"

"Not quite. Observe Black Lightning Trap! This not only stops your magic card, it allows me to either gain 500 life points or destroy 250 of yours. I'll boost mine."

Joey: 4000 Ex: 4500

'Damn not even a dent in his life points... until.' "Alright then. Go my Warrior! Attack his life points directly!"

"Activate Last Ditch Effort!"

"What's that?"

"When my life points are attacked directly, I can shield with any three cards from my deck. I chose these three." Ex placed three cards in his graveyard. Then Observe monster Reborn! Bring back my Fledgling of Exodia! (500/750) This little creature allows me to draw an Exodia piece from my deck whenever I special summon him to the field in attack position. Then Ill play my other face-down card, Graving robbery mastery. I can put any three star monster in my hand from my graveyard for a price of one monster on the field. So goodbye Fledgling! And Hello Exodia!"

"What?!?" Joey was cut short when light shot threw the room with an amazing force. Joey shielded his eyes only in time to see a bright star in front of him.

"Oh, no not again..."

"Oh yes Wheeler. And he wants to consume you." Exodia's arms reached out of the star and broke free from its shackles. The arms grabbed Joey and he cried in pain. Exodia's eyes flashed red, and he pulled Joey back into the golden star, which Exodia was trapped in.

"NO!" was Joeys last words as the star dissipated into nothing and Ex shut his duel disk off.

"What have you done?" Ex glanced over at the stunned figure of Marik and smiled. He flicked a card over to Marik and laughed. On it was Joey. Marik cringed in pity; to be trapped in the shadows is no easy trip. "Free him, now." Marik spoke at such a tone that it made Ex step back in a sudden surprised fear.

"Ishtar. Without your God you are nothing. Your deck does not have the ability to beat mine."

"Lets see about that after I cast you into the shadows."

"Fine then Ishtar."

"Lets Duel."

* * *

Yugi frowned and turned around in the darkness. The tomb was a maze of blackness and dreariness. He sneezed on the tomb's dust. There was no light in the tomb and all Yugi could hear was Skullz' footsteps beside him.

"Wait Yugi I have an idea." Yugi glanced over at Skullz who was fiddling around with his duel disk. "There." The duel disk snapped to life and shot some light out from it.

"Great we can at least see now. But that's not going to help us find the right path."

"No but that is." Skullz pointed on the ground. In plain sight were footprints pushed into the sand.

"Great! Lets g-"

'YUGI!' Yugi was cut off by a scream from Yami. He closed his eyes and entered the puzzle. Yami stood in front of him with his hands in his pockets.

"Yes, Yugi?"

"What did you need Yami?"

"Nothing Yugi. Shouldn't we be following those footprints that kid left us?"

"Yes, but..."

"What's wrong Yugi?"

"You yelled my name. I could hear it in my head. I've-I've heard things like this before. A disconnected shout or a scream of pain or something like that. I-I was just wondering... What happened to that other bad Yami guy?" Yami's eyes narrowed and his eyes flickered something that looked like a hate in his eyes.

"My Kuragari was brought here to my puzzle where I sealed his soul in the shadow realm for all eternity."

"But he seemed so powerful..."

"He was but here... he was weakened by the power I hid away here a millennia ago."

"I thought you didn't know how to use it."

"I don't. But the power reacted to our presence. It was an energy that drained him in an attempt to weed out the evil."

"He didn't lose his memory... couldn't he have used the power against you?"

"I don't think he was ready to. The power must have caught him off guard..."

"_Yugi...?_"

"That's Skullz..."

"We can talk later Yugi."

"OK. Bye, Yami." Yugi's spirit dissolved and Yami felt Yugi begin to move again.

"Yes, so long Nakaba." Dark Yami's eyes glowed and he laughed. "He still believes me. It is almost getting tiring pulling him along by the nose. O well, he has almost served his purpose in bringing me to Point 0. After that, I will control Exodia's power for the rest of eternity and I once again will rule as Pharaoh. Now to talk to my Hikari... he must be punished for his attempted contact..."

* * *

Yugi and Skullz stood at the top of a chamber. In the center of the chamber the kid was dueling something in the shadows. And he was winning...


	9. A Look into the Past

"Now its over!" The kid stood in front of a hooded Exodia guardian. He sneered at the hooded one and lifted a card high above his head. "Time to beat you with my favorite card! By sacrificing Celtic Guardian and Revival Jam I can summon my favorite monster! Go Dark Magician!" Yugi looked down from the top of the monster surprised to hear the name of his favorite card echoing through the cavern. A brief flash of light brought forth the summoning of a Dark Magician. Yugi frowned at the form the Dark Magician took. It was the eviler looking version of the magician used during his duel with Arcana. "I could devastate you now Mr. Hoodie but I want to save my surprise for _you _Yugi!" The kid spun around and pointed at Yugi grinning.

"I cannot just watch this," Yugi jumped out of the whole in the chamber wall he and Skullz were viewing from. His feet skidded across the sanded hill as he picked up speed, before putting his hand down and scraping up dirt to slow him down at the bottom. The dirt cloud dissipated slowly to show Yugi with the millennium eye growing bright on his forehead. His hare had arched and he stood up straighter and taller than before. Yami had come forth. "Stop the duel at once!"

"You wish pharaoh." The kid spun around to face his original opponent, "Go now! Dark Magician! DARK MAGIC!" The magician spun his stave in his hand before resting it pointing toward the hooded one. A black aura surrounded the staff before shooting out and hitting the one in the hood. The hooded one clutched his stomach as he rocked into the wall behind him. But in horrid realization, Yugi figured out what the hooded one hit.

"No! The Tablet of Exodia!" But with a devastating shock, the tablet was lit. The Left Leg of Exodia had risen.

* * *

Kaiba twitched, and slowly opened his eyes. Then with a jolt he remembered where he should be. And where he should be, was not in a plane.

"Umf," Kaiba opened his eyes wider in shock to notice he was tied up and gagged. He heard footsteps behind him and a hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him harshly around to face its owner.

"Seto Kaiba. My master's been waitin for ya. Real eager and such to meet ya. Dunno why. I coulda just killed ya back in the cave but, I guess boss 's got sometin special for ya." The man speaking had bright blond hair and was chewing something that smelled horribly like tobacco. He wore a black jumpsuit and a white X across the chest. He leaned forward and sneered shuffling through three cards back and forth in his hand. "These cards 'ere. The Blue Eyes White Dragons. I been wantin' 'em for a wile now. But…" The man stood up and stretched. "It ain't proper to steal from a weakened man." The blond haired man went over to Kaiba and untied him and took the gag off.

"Who the hell are you?" Kaiba stood up quickly and grabbed his wrists, flexing his fingers.

"I'm Od. The all powerful." Od's eyes glowed evilly and he chewed faster on his tobacco. "And I'm the last one you'll ever duel, my friend."

* * *

Light Yami sat cross-legged on the floor, the millennium eye glowing brightly on his forehead. Light flashed from around his body, but as his light went out, a greater darkness seemed to press in on him. Dark Yami continued to taunt him by allowing him the energy to watch the world outside through Yugi's eyes, but be unable to contact him. Light Yami's face became scrunched and a particularly large blast of light filled his chamber. But a rush of darkness silenced it too.

"_What are you doing Hikari?" _Light Yami's eyes stayed closed but he frowned.

"Nothing at all Kuragari."

"_Yes you are Hikari. You are trying to warn my little Nakaba?"_

"Don't call him that."

"_I will call my puppet what I wish. But if you'll excuse me I have a duel to win."_

"Bastard. Yugi is no puppet of yours. Why are you doing this? What is this Exodia power you are always mumbling about?"

_"An interesting story. One which is easiest to tell by my own memories…"_ Light Yami's eyes widened in shock as the colors around him swirled and a new room laid in front of him. 

'What is this?' Light Yami demand a response several times before hearing footsteps coming toward him. He swirled around and almost tripped realizing he was floating. 'A memory… is this what Kuragari meant.' Light Yami floated over towards the footsteps and a new doorway. When he reached it he came face to face with himself. "AH!" Light Yami leapt back in shock, but the other Yami didn't seem to notice. He was caring a torch with a puzzle dangling around his neck, and a headdress on his head. He swept the flame into the room and put it down on two stationary torches. With a blast of fire the whole room was lit. And to the shock of both Yami's, another person was in the room.

"I've been waiting for you pharaoh," Light Yami was amazed to see Kaiba standing in front of him in an ancient Egyptian cloak. "Your late." His eyes sparkled mischievously. "I was beginning to think that a pharaoh was capable of tomb robbery." The other Yami stared at the ancient version of Kaiba with a frown. He walked up to him until they were an inch apart. Then, to Light Yami's surprise, he smiled.

"Of course I'd come. My friend." The two embraced in a quick hug and patted each other on the back. "And I'm not the pharaoh yet," The other Yami stated, "There is still some ceremonies to be done."

"And why do you come here? All the power you want is with the throne."

"Not the power my predecessors hid from me. The great power of a God himself." The other Yami smiled, "Exodia." Kaiba smiled and pointed to the tablets behind him.

"For years I've wandered into this tomb reading over this scriptures… but even I cannot decipher them."

"And you thought who better than a future pharaoh to read them." Kaiba laughed.

"Yes. You caught me old friend." The other Yami walked up to the wall and touched it. Suddenly light burst from the wall and shot through the room. Light Yami shielded his eyes until the light passed and looked ahead to see Exodia standing in front of him.

"Is this… it?" The other Yami asked. He reached out to touch Exodia, and was flung across the room as though lightning shocked him. The other Yami stood up and brushed sand off his robe. "Damn what is this?"

"SILENCE!" All three of the figures in the room jumped in shock.

"Did… Exodia just speak…?" Mumbled Kaiba.

"SILENCE!" Yelled Exodia again, "LESS YOU WISH NOT TO HEAR OF MY SECRET, SON OF PHARAOHS LONG PASSED."

"Yes, I'll here it!"

'Me too' Thought Light Yami.

"SON OF PHAROAH LISTEN WELL,

HERE MY WORDS NOT OF SPELL,

POWER OF THE 5 WILL ALL BE YOURS,

IF THROUGH THE WORLD BE YOUR TOURS,

TEMPLES IN EACH CORNER OF THE EARTH,

THE JOURNEY BE NOT IN MIRTH,

AND RECEIVE THE POWERS YOU DO SEEK,

BE AS EXODIA AND NO LONGER WEAK…"

"What the hell does that mean?" The other Yami asked but with a flash Exodia was gone. And with another flash Light Yami was back in his prison chamber.

"Wha…?"

_"I hope that explained it to you… Hikari."_

* * *

The chambers floors cracked with power from the Left Leg of Exodia's power. The kid remained unfazed as the chamber shook with power around him. Yami and him locked eyes and didn't move. The kid breathed in and went into a dueling stance. 

"The Great Ia challenges you to battle!" Yami flung part of his shirt to the side to reveal his duel disk.

"Fine. You will pay for summon Exodia. Get ready to be defeated." Yami's duel disk clicked into position and whirred to life. "Lets duel."

* * *

Marik and Ex stood watching each other for along time until Ex tilted his head to the side.

"Are you going to duel Ishtar? Or have you realized your defeat is already foretold?"

"Shut up." Ex stepped back in surprise of the coldness in Marik's voice. Marik held the card with Joey's soul in it in his hand. He gave it one last glance and put it in his duel pouch. His duel disk clicked into position and whirred to life. "Lets Duel."

* * *

Kaiba shuffled his deck and placed it into his duel disk. Od watched over him tiredly, and looked happy about his stalling.

"O common Kaiba. We dueling today or tomorrow?"

"Today is the last day of your wandering around this world. I will defeat you with everything I am, destroy you with everything I can be!" Kaiba's duel disk clicked into position and whirred to life. "Lets Duel."


	10. Marik's Struggle Against Darkness

"Unless you really wish to just sit here and look at each other forever, Ishtar, I'll make the opening move."

Ex: 4000 Marik: 4000

"Go right ahead Ex."

"Good, now I'll set one card facedown, and set this monster in defense position."

"My turn!" Marik reached into his deck and pulled out a card. "I play Seeker of Gods Fire! (1800/1500) Seeker attack his facedown monster!"

"Bad move. My Mystic Elf easily blocks your move. (800/2000) Not to mention taken a dent in your life points!" Marik frowned as his counter clicked away his life points.

Ex: 4000 Marik 3800

"I end my turn by placing two cards face down."

"Even without your God I expected better." Ex drew a card and frowned. "That is strange."

"Not drawing the right cards?"

"No I just hate winning so quickly." Ex smiled and put the card in his hand. "I can't do anything so I'll pass."

"Wrong move! I now sacrifice Seeker of Gods Fire in order to summon Pharaoh's Loyal Guard! (2100/1700) Attack him now!"

"I think you made the wrong move. I activate Mirror force!"

"Don't take me for a fool." The Loyal Guard monster took a swing of its sword hitting the mirror force and shattering through it like it was nothing. Mystic Elf was cut into and burst in smoke.

"What was that?"

"The Pharaoh's Loyal Guard can't be destroyed by Trap cards. Also any other card with "Pharaoh" in the title, besides the Loyal Guard, cannot be killed by any card as long as the Loyal Guard is on the field. With that in mind I'll activate my facedown card! Resurrection of the kings! By sacrificing one card in my hand I can summon a card with Pharaoh in the title. So I summon Pharaoh's Goddess (1100/1800) I think she wants a taste of your life points!"

"Bastard…"

Ex: 2900 Marik: 3800

"Not like my life points matter Marik! I still have Exodia to look forward to." Ex drew another card. "I'll activate Pot Of Greed. I think you know what that does." Ex drew two cards. "Now I'll activate Graceful Charity." Ex drew three cards and discarded two. Ex toyed with his cards. "Hmmm 7 cards. No Exodia yet. But I do have this." Ex put three cards face down. "That's it."

'Well Ex either doesn't know how to play those 4 cards, or there pieces of Exodia. I have to beat him quickly.'

"Its your turn Ishtar."

"I know. I'll attack with Pharaoh's Loyal Guard!"

"Boring. I'll activate this trap."

"Traps don't affect my cards!"

"True. But they do affect you! Now go Dark ambush! It ends your battle phase instantly."

"Damn, I'll end my turn" Ex drew a card.

"Ill set this monster in defense position. But to be nice, I'll warn you that it's a Skelangel."

'Why would he tell me that? Unless he is just drawing more time. Of course. If I don't attack that monster he gets a free draw. If I do he gets a free draw.' Marik smiled. 'But of course there is another way.'

"First I'll activate Final Flame!" Ex shielded himself as 1000 life points ticked away.

Ex: 1900 Marik: 3800

"Then I'll attack with Loyal Guard!"

"Thank you for victory!" Ex pointed to the card that was destroyed to show a Sangan. "That allows me to draw my final piece of Exodia!"

"Not so fast. My pharaoh's goddess may have something to say about that!" The Goddess lit up with a blue light and the Sangan card flipped on the field and entered the graveyard.

"What's this…?"

"You should brush up on your duel monster card knowledge…"

"O no I forgot! The pharaoh's goddess card can block any effect on the field in exchange for being destroyed… But it's still on the field how?"

"Come on put it together. The Pharaoh's Loyal Guard wouldn't have that…"

"Damn! His effect! The Goddess can't be destroyed!"

"Exactly! So now she can put yet another dent in your life points!" The Goddess glowed again, this time red and a magic bolt hit Ex in the chest.

"Err!"

Ex: 800 Marik: 3800

"I'm not done activate face down card! Meet shadow's burial! This card makes all of your cards in your hand sent to the graveyard for 1500 life points."

Ex: 800 Marik: 2300

"That would normally be true Ishtar, but my face down card Revival of the hand thinks otherwise." Ex laughed and held on to his cards. "Now its over Ishtar. I have a feeling that this is the last piece of Exodia." Ex drew from his deck and smiled. "Good enough, I'll set this card in defense position and end my turn."

'I have to win now. I have a bad feeling about the next turn. He might draw it…'

"Its over Ex!" Marik put his fingers on the top of his deck.

'What is that thing Yugi and his friends believe in? Heart of the cards? Please guide me now…' Marik sighed and drew his card.

"Perfect! I know sacrifice both of my weaker monsters to form The Last of the Edgen Race! (2900/00) This cards ability allows me to eliminate a card on the field upon summoning."

"Then meet Skelangel!"

'No! He can't draw it here!'

"Can you feel it Ishtar? The whole fate of your soul resting on the draw of one card?"

"Fate will not allow me to lose!"

"My fate is to crush you!" Ex drew a card and held it up high facing away from both of them. "You can surrender now and I will not take your soul."

"Never." The room darkened and Marik looked at the card to see strikes of light hit it twice.

'Is fate working for me? The ancient forces of Egypt at work?'

"Meet your fate!" Ex turned the card over to show… a Labyrinth wall. "Wh… what? It can't be! My next card was Exodia! I know it was, I marked my cards!"

"You cheated?" Ex looked up in surprise.

"N.. No. That's not what I meant!"

"You are no better then that scum Strings when I sent him out to beat Yugi. You must be destroyed."

"Wait! I'll free your friend! Just let me go!" Marik swung his arm to the side in a threatening fashion.

"ENOUGH!" Marik's voice was cold and vengeful. Ex backed up in fear, but ran into the Exodia slab behind him.

"N..no, Wait!"

"No waiting. Go the Last of the Edgen Race, attack his life points directly." The monk-like sage swung his hand at Ex and blasted him. Ex's eyes went white and his body lost the motion of life. He hit his knees and fell face forward into the floor. The shadow realm that Marik had secretly created around them vanished, taking Ex's soul with it.

"What happened?" Marik's eyes opened in shock and he turned around. Joey was standing there rubbing his head. Marik fumbled into his duel pouch and found the card that used to have Joey on it. It was now blank.

"Joey, are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm good. Did… I lose?"

"Yeah but that's OK, I had your back." Joey glanced over to Ex and frowned.

"He… the shadow realm?" Joey shook his head. "We'll that's the penalty for losing a duel like that. It was his own fault." Marik nodded.

"We have to get moving Joey. He already activated this temple. We should go help the others."

"Yeah! Lets go!" Joey raced off into the darkness and scratched his head.

"Um how we going to get out of here." Marik pointed upward to a tunnel above them.

"We climb." Marik pointed to a old ladder built into the wall.

"Darn. I always hated climbing, ever since we had to do it in gym class." Marik smiled and urged him to go up. As he climbed Marik turned to look at Ex. And shuddered in fear at how close he was to releasing his hatred and pain again.


	11. Kaiba's Struggle Against His Past

_Gozaburo draws, then plays the magic card, Contract with Exodia. Now that all five pieces of Exodia are in the graveyard, he can pay 2000 life points to activate Contract with Exodia and summon Exodia Necross! A huge black version of Exodia rises over the field._

_"Checkmate, Seto!" But Exodia Necross only has 1800 attack points. _

"_My monster is stronger." Gozaburo attacks anyway—losing another 100 life points, bringing him down to 1900—but Exodia Necross isn't destroyed._

"_It can't be destroyed by any monster," Gozaburo explains, and it gains 1000 attack points whenever it engages in battle." Exodia Necross's attack rises to 2800 points._

'_Gozaburo may think Exodia Necross can't be destroyed, but he's mistaken!' Kaiba summons Spirit Ryu (1000 ATK), then plays his trap card, Burst Breath, which allows him to sacrifice Spirit Ryu to destroy every monster on the field with fewer than 1000 defense points. Since Exodia Necross's DEF is 0, it should be destroyed. But once again, Exodia Necross remains on the field._

_"Each of the five Exodia pieces in the graveyard grants Exodia Necross special abilities. The Left Leg saves Exodia Necross from being destroyed by magic cards; the Right Leg from trap cards. The Left Arm protects Exodia Necross from the effects of monster cards, and the Right Arm gives Exodia Necross 1000 additional attack points with every battle. Finally, the head of Exodia the Forbidden One keeps Exodia Necross from being destroyed by monsters in battle." Kaiba can't believe it! The five pieces of Exodia are powerful even in the graveyard! He can't destroy Exodia Necross with magic, trap, or monster cards—it's invincible! "You might as well give up…"

* * *

_Kaiba shook his head in surprise of the memories that flowed back to him. His father was long gone, but here, against Od, he had a feeling he was to meet Necros again.

"I'll go first Kaiba. And play card destruction. Now we'll discard our entire hands 'n' try again." Kaiba frowned and put his 5 cards in the graveyard and drew again. Od followed suit. "Then I'll play this monster in defense position and set this card facedown. That should end my turn."

"You'll be easier to beat then I thought. Kaiba drew a card and his eyes opened in shock. It was Vorse Raider. The card that had unleashed Exodia Necross during the duel with his father, Gozaburo. 'This is no time for fate and a trip down memory lane, its time to beat this idiot and find out where I'm going.'

"It's still 'ur turn."

"I know that. And I'll play Vorse Raider! (1900/1200) And attack your defense monster"

"That be more 'en enough to kill my Exodia piece." Kaiba raised an eyebrow in surprise when he saw the leg of Exodia explode in front of him.

'That's the same leg that Gozaburo had me destroy last time…'

"Then it's my turn Kaiba! I'll play this little baby here Contract with Exodia! And 2000 life points isn't that big of a deal to get you out of my way for good. So 'eres Exodia Necross!" (1800/0)

Od: 2000 Kaiba: 4000

"Fuck, already?"

"That's right Kaiba my boy and I'll attack Vorse Raider with him now."

Od: 1900 Kaiba: 4000

"So your monster gains 1000 attack points." (2800/0)

"Ya catch on quick Kaiba. I'll end my turn there."

"I've beaten Exodia Necross before and I'll do it again."

"You've never beaten 'em. Ex woulda known an' told the rest of us."

"Well this 'Ex' better get his facts straight. I beat my father with it."

"Gozaburo Kaiba? He wasn't even a duelist. Even if you beat him, he wouldn't have known how to use Exodia Necross like I do."

"Like it matters, I'll beat you either way!"

'I just need to draw that one card…'

"I sacrifice Vorse Raider in order to summon Black Demon Dragon. (2500/1000) And I'll play this card Black Dragon Breath! It raises my Dragons Attack power for 1000 for one turn. Attack my Dragon! (3500/100)"

Ex: 1200 Kaiba: 4000

"You're stupider then ya look Kaiba. Thanks for the boost in Exodia's strength. (3800/0) And I'll raise it again by destroying your Monster. (4800/0)

Ex: 1200 Kaiba: 4000

"I'm going to win Kaiba you mine 'swell give up."

"Never." Kaiba looked down at his hand and played two cards facedown. Then he set a monster in defense position. "That's all."

"5800 power 'ere I come. Attack Exodia Necross!"

"Not so fast! Activate Trap. Barrier of the Knights! It ends your battle phase."

"Damn. O well, I end my turn."

"Activate Final Flame!"

"O shit!"

"That's right! I enjoy watching your life points click away."

Ex: 200 Kaiba: 4000

"Is that the best you can do?"

"Not even close. Ill set another card face down and end my turn."

"Right back to winnin' this duel. Attack Exodia!" (5800/0) "That's it I'll end my turn." Kaiba stared down at his cards.

"You have a lot to learn if you think you can beat me."

"Pfff. I have the advantage." Od spit out some tobacco juice, "Exodia Necross is unstoppable."

"Exodia Necross might be powerful. But one monster can't win a duel!" Kaiba felt the back of his neck tingle…

* * *

_"There's a reason I haven't been able to destroy Exodia Necross," Kaiba says. "I've been attacking its body, when I should have been attacking its soul."

* * *

_'My past doesn't control me anymore.'

"Exodia Necross' power may be close to unbeatable, but his frame is frail! His soul is about to be crushed!"

"What?" Kaiba smiled and drew a card from his deck.

"Observe! Soul Crush! By sacraficing life points I can remove your Exodia pieces from the graveyard! 500 per card!"

"NO!"

Ex: 200 Kaiba: 1500

"Your so weak. You never even touched my life points."

"I'm still in this duel."

"No… your not." Kaiba could almost feel the déjà vu. "I'm not done." Kaiba looked up at Od. And was surprised to almost feel his father's shadow looking down on him. Kaiba just sneered. "Now that your monsters attack points are down to 1800. (1800/0) I can play this. Monster Reborn. Bring back Blue Eyes White Dragon." Kaiba looked at Od and could almost see Gozaburo in Od's face. "Checkmate."

Kaiba was at the front of the plane and he flipped off autopilot. He had just finished tying up the shocked Od in the back of the plane. Od did not move the entire time staring forward with his eyes faded into white. Kaiba looked at the planes controls. The plane was very high-tech, state-of-the-line vehicle.

"Computer, what's our destination?"

"POINT ZERO."

"Point Zero? Latitude, Longitude."

"0 degrees, 0 degrees." Kaiba looked back in shock.

"What is there?" The computer hummed for a minute before spitting out an answer.

"A TEMPLE…"


	12. Yugi's Struggle Against Deception

Dark Yami looked out from Yugi's eyes at Ia.

'He's served his purpose. Now to get this annoyance out of my way.'

"May I go first Pharaoh?"

"Don't test me Ia. Make your move so I can end this duel and stop your master!"

"You may think your unstoppable Pharaoh, but your not match for my master." Ia looked at Yami and smiled evilly, "And you are certainly no match for me!" Ia drew from his deck. "Lets start this off by playing The Half-Demon Slayer! (1800/1100) And 4 cards facedown. Looks like I'm out of cards. Its your turn Pharaoh."

"Fine. Observe Diamond Sword Champion! (1900/100) I'll play 2 facedown cards. Attack now."

"You wish. Mirror wall is activated. Ever here of it?"

"I have but it doesn't matter. Activate Backfire door. It eliminates a trap as long as I have a spell caster in my hand."

"I suppose you do. And let me guess, the Dark Magician."

"Your right."

Yami (Dark): 4000 Ia: 3900

"My turn. Now to start the show. Activate Time machine. This card brings back my Half-Demon Slayer. Now I'll sacrifice that monster for Dark Magician Girl. (2000/1700) Now Dark Magician Girl! Attack his Champion!"

Yami (Dark): 3900 Ia: 3900

'This kid may be funnier than I thought…'

* * *

Deep inside the confines of the Millennium puzzle, Yugi Moto watched the duel through Yami's eyes. Yugi's eyes scanned the puzzle and its many hidden doors and chambers many of which he has never even been in. But he was drawn toward one door and found himself ignoring the duel and just looking at the one door with interest.

"Hello?" Yugi rapped on the door, but there was no answer. "Of course they'll be no answer, Yami is the only one who stays her." Yugi went to turn around but was surprised when the Dark Magician rose in front of him. "Dark Magician?" The Dark Magician stared at Yugi with his normal silence. But this time, instead of standing still, the magician pointed to the door Yugi turned from. Yugi turned back around and tried to open the door. "It's locked. Probably some secret hidden from Yami… There are lots of locked doors." The Dark Magician shook his head. And pointed back toward the door, this time with his staff. "It's locked Dark Magician, It won't open." The Dark Magician shook his head again. "Can you open it?" The Dark Magician smiled, the first smile he'd ever seen him wear. The Dark Magician touched the door's handle and a black aura surrounded the door, breaking it open. The Dark Magician pointed back at the door, and Yugi opened it, stepping into the unknown…

* * *

"My turn Ia! And I'll Play this card facedown, and summon Big Shield Gardna in defense position! (100/2600)"

"My turn? I'll activate this card! Black Flame. That's 800 Life points of Direct Damage. Then I'll play Harpie's Brother in attack position. (1800/600) That's all Pharaoh."

"Well Then, I'll sacrifice my Big Shield Gardna to summon Summoned Skull! (2500/1200) Attack His Dark Magician Girl!"

"Thank you pharaoh!"

Yami (Dark): 3900 Ia: 3400

"For what?"

"For giving me the advantage! Meet the trap, Magical Apprentice and Master card."

"Err. What's that?"

"It allows me to summon Dark Magician out of my deck if his apprentice, Dark Magician Girl, is destroyed. (2500/2100)"

"No!"

"Yes and thanks to the secrets of my deck, the Dark Magician is about to become much more dangerous…"

* * *

Yugi opened the door and stepped into the darkness.

"Yugi?" Yugi leapt back in surprise.

"Yami? But… you're dueling out there right now!"

"No Yugi. That is Kuragari… my Dark half."

"Dark… Yami?" Yugi's eyes widened. "Has he been tricking me all this time? I'm sorry Yami… I should of seen through his deception."

"It is alright Yugi." Yami put his hands on Yugi's shoulders and smiled. "But we most move quick, where is Dark Yami now?"

"Dueling in my place."

"We most stop him. He seeks the power of Exodia for himself, you have to regain control! …"

* * *

"More powerful you say?"

"Thanks to Exodia Unleashed! First I'll activate Anti-Fiend call. This destroys all Fiend type monsters on the field." Ropes tied down the Summoned Skull and dragged him into the ground.

"Dammit"

"That's not all. Observe! My Secret Weapon! Exodia's Shield!" The Dark Magician's staff vanished and he grabbed a golden shield with EXODIA written on the center. (2500/2600)

"So it raises its defense by 500 big deal."

"It also forces my Magician into defense position, so I'll end my turn."

"I'll summon Black Seeking Ring Barer. (700/0) This card has the ability to attack life points directly but first a boost! Black Pendent. (1200/0) Attack his life points directly!"

Yami (Dark): 3900 Ia: 1700

"Minor damage. Now for true power! I'll play Exodia's Sword! This Card may lower my life points by 1000, but its well worth it." The Dark Magician grabbed the golden sword and swung it with an awesome power. "It also lowers my monster's attack by 500 and it forces me into attack position." (2000/2600)

"Impossible. The Shield forces you to stay in attack."

"Exactly. Activate both of their special abilities! Shield and sword unite!" The Dark Magician's weapon's glowed and a light blasted into his chest. "Shield and Sword Exodia allows me to switch instantly from attack to defense position during any phase of the game."

"That's… unbelievable!"

'Exodia Unleashed is more powerful than I thought… perhaps I should put such power in my deck.'

"Attack, My Dark Magician."

Yami (Dark): 3100 Ia: 700

"And again my Dark Magician!"

Yami (Dark): 1100 Ia: 700

"What?"

"Did I forget to mention I could attack twice now? The sword gives me ultimate power."

"Damn… My!" Yami shook his head. And widened his eyes in shock as Yugi took over.

"Sorry Ia, but this duel is over.

"About to make an amazing move pharaoh?"

"No… this duel cannot go on. You were dueling my evil Yami, and I can't let that go on!"

"What?" It wasn't Ia who talked, it was Skullz. Skullz had remained silent the entire duel, and had watched Yami from above. But Skullz was now approaching Yugi with hate in his eyes. "Your Evil Yami? I have to destroy him!"

"Not before I do!" Ia spoke again angry that his interrupted duel hadn't reconstituted yet.

"Evil Yami's mine! Stay out of it kid."

"Over my dead body."

"If necessary." Skullz walked right up to Ia's face, "So back off."

"He…he…he." Skullz and Ia broke eye contact, to look at Yugi. He's hair was arched again and he grinned at them both. "Skullz you'll duel me, later."

"I'll duel you now!"

"You'll do as your told." Skullz sprinted at Dark Yami and tried to lay a punch, but was halted in mid-air and thrown across the room. "Now Ia, surrender so I can get moving."

"Never."

"Who knows the secrets of the tomb?"

"Wha..what?"

"Who knows the secret of the tomb?" Ia smiled and shut of his duel disk. The machine whirred off and Ia nodded.

"So you're the Informant?"

"Yes. Now run back to your master and tell him I will be arriving soon."

"I never thought the pharaoh would help us." Dark Yami smiled.

"Go now." Ia bowed.

"I'll tell him of your departure." Ia walked into the shadows leaving Skullz and Dark Yami behind.

"What was that about?" Dark Yami turned back to Skullz and grinned evilly.

"Finishing my engagement." Skullz frowned and lifted his duel disk.

"We duel _NOW_!"

"Not Yet Skullz, but soon."

"FUCK YOU. STAND AND FIGHT!" Dark Yami raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"What is it Skullz? Why are you so eager to kill me?"

"You… killed… Sting…" Dark Yami's eyebrow went higher, threatening to disappear into his head.

"I thought he was unconscious."

"He was for a day… none of the doctors would help him…" Skullz lowered his head to look at the floor, "They all knew who he was, son of the Crime lord Sticcato, friend of Skullz, the head of Sticcato's fallen empire. He was a bad seed, someone no one would miss, and be better off without. I watched him die. Watched, as no one would help him. And you did this…" Skullz raised his head and a tear trailed down his cheek, "When Sting died… I promised I'd avenge him… now, it's your turn to die." Dark Yami smiled again.

"Touching story. And we will duel, but not now. Another time Skullz?" Dark Yami was suddenly flooded with shadows and vanished. Skullz made a grab for him but caught only air. He let his arm's drop and hit the floor with his knees.

"I… will… kill… you…"


	13. Point of Betrayel

Kaiba looked around the cockpit looking for that damn switch. He knew it was here somewhere… there it is. Next to the altitude marker. He flipped it on and selected a frequency.

"Marik… Wheeler… Yugi… You copy?"

"Is that you Kaiba?" Kaiba could here Marik's voice come out of his speakers and felt almost relieved he caught someone.

"Yes. Where are you?"

"Over the Atlantic I think. Some large body of water." There was mumbling in the distance then Marik said something inaudible. "Yeah we are over the Atlantic."

"Good. Head towards coordinates 0,0"

"The center of the World, why?"

"Because that is where this freak I dueled was headed. I have a feeling we'll catch some more answers there."

"Fine. Where is Yugi?" Kaiba paused and thought for a minute."

"Not sure, you haven't heard from him?"

"I have." Kaiba raised his eyebrow.

"Who's this?"

"Skullz."

"Yugi with you?" Kaiba could almost here Skullz hesitate.

"No."

"You left him in that temple? You go get him back now you fucking psycho!" Kaiba cringed over Wheeler's shouting. That amateur's voice was like nails on a chalkboard to him.

"I didn't leave him there."

"Than where is he?"

"Wherever that freak Yami wants him to be." All three mics went dead.

"What did you say?"

"Yugi won't be going anywhere on his own free will anytime soon. Yami has him."

"Yami wouldn't hurt Yugi," Joey yelled, "He never takes full control!"

"He's not the Yami you know." The mics were silenced again. Kaiba felt the realization creep up on him like he was just doused with cold water.

"You can't mean… that Yami from before? In the desert temples?"

"Yes."

"Wait, what?" Joey sounded confused but Kaiba heard the muttering in the background, "WHAT? HE'S BACK?"

"Yes." Kaiba leaned back into his chair. He had only met Yami once, but he could still feel the chill from his presence.

"We'll get to that pass if we come to it. Kaiba out."

* * *

Marik And Joey's hair whipped back in the wind as Joey drove them towards the final temple. The waves flew by them on either side as they drove off toward a spec in the distance.

"Ya know Marik? I haven't driven one 'o these since I was a kid. Didn't know if I still knew how."

"We could have gotten a driver…"

"Nah. I got it. There it is anyway, these things move."

"Kaibacorp merchandise. Who knew?" Joey smiled and pulled the boat to the side of the temple. It was odd. The temple was huge, but not as extravagant as the last one they went to. Joey pulled up to the side of it next to another boat he saw. He jumped on the stairs of the temple that seemed to extend into the sea. He smiled when he saw who was waiting for them.

"Skullz, Waitin' for us?" Skullz didn't answer and stood staring at them both.

"Skullz," Marik said putting a hand on Skullz' shoulder, "You OK?" Skullz lifted his arm to shrug Marik's hand off.

"Fine."

"So… we going in?" Marik nodded but Skullz continued to block their path.

"Not yet." Skullz looked up at Joey and Marik with eyes so dark, Marik shivered under his stare. "First you must realize something. Yami will die in this chamber." Joey raised an eyebrow but Marik nodded.

"We will defeat him."

"No, you don't understand. Yami controls Yugi's body right now," Skullz sneered, "and if I must kill Yugi to eliminate Yami I will." Joey and Marik both jumped back in surprise.

"Sk…Skullz! That's not necessary! We have to help Yugi." Marik nodded in agreement but Skullz just huffed and shook his head.

"I don't give a damn about Yugi. I'll kill him, and whoever else stands in my way. Even you two." Marik's eyes narrowed.

"I knew I couldn't trust you." Skullz looked at Marik with a surprised expression.

"You knew? Then why bring me?"

"My sister… she saw something… you were needed she said. The pharaoh would be lost without you."

"Ishizu's foresight grow dimmer with each passing day," Skullz said. Marik growled in response.

"What do you know about my sister?"

"She uses the millennium necklace to see into the future, but it's failed her several times. She didn't foresee you're evil intention, she didn't foresee her loss against Kaiba, and she didn't foresee my motives."

"Skullz…"

"That's enough Joey. And you too Marik. Yami is mine. And I'll be damned if you get in my way." Skullz wandered into the darkness of the temple leaving only the echoing of his footsteps, and the betrayed comrades behind him…


	14. The Last Battle of ExOdIa

Joey and Marik walked behind Skullz without saying a word. They both knew they couldn't let Skullz kill Yugi, but they had no idea what to do. Skullz walked into a room and stopped. Joey and Marik rushed in behind him and gasped. A large tablet of Exodia flashed with lightning dangerously in front of them. Two people were cloaked in shadows standing next to it, and a boy in a black jumpsuit stood in front.

"I've been waiting for you." Joey stepped forward.

"Where's Yugi?"

"Right here." Dark Yami spoke from the shadows, a figure to the right. Joey's eyes flashed over to the other shadowed figure but he couldn't tell who it was. Ia stepped into their line of sight and started up his duel disk.

"Who's challenging me?"

"I a-" Joey started only to be cut off by Skullz hand to his chest.

"No, he's mine." Ia grinned.

"I almost beat the pharaoh, and you think you have a chance?" Skullz stared ahead with shadows over his eyes.

"Shut up and duel."

Ia: 4000 Skullz: 4000

"I'll begin Skullz," Ia drew a card, "I'll play Three-handed Swordsmen (1700/1200) and one card facedown. I'll end my turn."

"I don't think you'll make it past three turns."

"Bold statement Skullz." Skullz shrugged.

"My turn and I choose Maho Vailo (1550/1400)."

"Brighten up on your math. 1700 is greater than 1550."

"Maho Vailo isn't one of my favorite cards for nothing. For when I combine it with Horn of the Unicorn and Dark Pendent, you'll see a difference in strength! (3750/2600)"

"No way! How could you…?"

"Attack Maho Vailo!"

"Ha! You activated my trap Mirror force!"

"Not quite I'll sacrifice Little Black Demon from my hand. His special ability negates one trap card when activated."

Ia: 1950 Skullz: 4000

"No way. More then half my life points are gone." Ia sneered. "But it's not over."

"I'd hope it wasn't this quick. You have two turns by the way." Ia frowned and drew.

"All right, I'll play Monster Reborn! This allows me to bring back my Three-Handed Swordsmen. Then I'll sacrifice him in order to summon a facedown monster. Then I'll play, Beseech of the souls, which can raise any monsters defense by 1000 if I sacrifice 1500 life points. Then I'll play this card facedown. That's all."

Ia: 450 Skullz: 4000

"You have one turn. Now I play Eternal torment. If you end your next battle phase without hitting me with life point damage you lose 1000 life points automatically. If you do hit me, I lose 1000 extra life points. That's all."

"Da... Damn." Skullz smiled evilly.

"Your finished." Ia backed up.

"Not yet, I have one more card." Ia drew it and his face dropped. "I… can't… attack…" Flames rushed around Ia and he winced as his life points clicked down to 0.

"Not even a challenge." Ia was on one knee wincing and Dark Yami walked up behind him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Your weak Ia."

"Forgive me!" Dark Yami smiled.

"Not likely." A wind rushed through Ia and Joey and Marik could almost feel Ia's soul being taken away. Ia hit the ground with a thud and his eyes staid white.

"You didn't need to do that Yami," said the man still covered in shadow. Joey's ears twitched at the voice. He recognized it… but couldn't place it.

"True, but with the Ex-Od-Ia fighters out of the way the path to power stays ever clearer." Marik moved forward to line up with Skullz.

"Have you collected its power yet?" Dark Yami looked at the electric Exodia tablet with interest.

"No, actually. It seems to not be charged up yet. According to what I've read in the scrip-" He was cut short by a fist flying into the side of his face. Dark Yami spun in midair and landed on his stomach on the ground. He stood up slowly and looked at his attacker.

"Eager Skullz?"

"We duel… Now. I've waited long enough."

"Seems fair." Dark Yami's disk glowed as it turned on. "But I warn you, you have no idea what your up against!"

* * *

Deep inside the innards of the puzzle, Light Yami and Yugi sat in frustration next to each other.

"But why do you think?" Yugi asked.

"Hmm?"

"Why would he join Dark Yami?"

"I'm not sure, perhaps he aches for power."

"He's always wanted power." Yugi sighed and watched through Dark Yami's eyes. "Can Skullz win?"

"I'm not sure I want him to." Yugi's eyes widened.

"But he's our friend." Yami shook his head.

"I don't trust him." Dark Yami's eyes traveled over to the shadowed figure for a moment and Yugi winced.

"I just can't believe that he'd side with him. Why would Dark Yami's best ally be…"


	15. Freedom From Life

Sorry for the wait. I'm sure you don't want to here escuses and this is a VERY important chapter to the storyline so it took awhile. Thats right! The identity of Dark Yami's accomplice. Lets get to it!

* * *

"I've been waiting for this day Yami, ever since you killed Sting." Dark Yami chuckled and looked at Skullz with a wide unnatural smile on his face.

"But it wasn't me Skullz." Yami raised his arm and flashed it in front of his face so that Yugi's face replaced his own. "It was mine," said Yami in a more gentle voice belonging to Yugi.

"Enough mind games!" Skullz pointed at Yami, "We duel!" Dark Yami laughed and changed his face back to his own.

"Fine. Lets begin."

Skullz: 4000 Yami: 4000

"Before we begin I'd like to give you a heads up." Skullz raised an eyebrow.

"What's that?"

"This duel follows a special rule, if you want to summon a monster, you must give up your own life force! We'll see who has more strength beyond the cards." Skullz smiled.

"After I destroy your life force, your shattered shell will be easier to dispose of." Dark Yami smiled and nodded his head.

"You think what you wish Skullz, but at the end of this duel, you will be empty and cold," Dark Yami sneered evilly, "The world is a cold place without a soul."

* * *

Marik shook his head and Joey looked over at him.

"What's up?"

"I don't like this Joey. If Skullz win's Dark Yami will not be a threat, but Yugi will be gone too. But if he loses, we just wasted a lot of time and gave that ancient slab time to recharge." Joey scratched his chin thoughtfully, a gesture that didn't fit him well.

"Yea, but I'm also worried about that shady guy in the corner over there. I know I've heard his voice somewhere, but I can't place it."

"I recognized it too, who could it be?" Marik shook his head again and looked back to Skullz and Dark Yami. "Seems that the duel is starting."

* * *

"I'll go first Skullz." Dark Yami drew and frowned. "I have to get used to Yugi's deck, but it should be fun to figure it out," Dark Yami put his hands on the puzzle and shook it hard. "If only these two would give me some insight of your dueling strategy and the cards in this deck."

"Those two?" Dark Yami cocked his head to the side.

"Yes. My Hikari and Nakaba." Skullz frowned, but he quickly strengthened his resolve and pointed at Dark Yami.

"Its your turn still."

"Oh yes. I'll play Kinaki the destroyer in attack mode. (1600/1400)" As soon as the monster appeared Yami was shrouded in Darkness and just as soon as it came it dispersed, leaving Yami on one knee on the floor. "That stings and it was only a 1600 attack monster." Yami placed one card facedown. "I'm done Skullz." Skullz drew a card.

"I play Forgotten Combatant in attack mode! (1800/500)" Skullz cringed in pain as the shadows went through him. It was as though they took his very life from him. Skullz clutched his stomach. Actually, they probably did. "Attack now!"

Skullz: 4000 Yami: 3800

"Chump life point damage."

"Not yet for I activate my magic card, One More Chance! This magic card gives my monster card another attack, but it also revives Kinaki." Dark Yami gasped in surprise and pain as the shadows took the energy they needed to revive his monster. "Attack again!"

Skullz: 4000 Yami: 3400

"Enough Skullz my turn." Dark Yami placed one card facedown. "That's it."

"Then I'll sacrifice my monster for Numb Impotence (2700/1100)." Skullz yelled in pain a giant shadow blast ripped through him. 'Damn. That felt like a stake was just driven through me.' "Now… Attack!"

Skullz: 4000 Yami: 700

"I'm going to win Yami." Yami looked at the ground and his face became nothing but a shadow.

"Hmph. I don't have to win this duel to win the game." Dark Yami pointed at Skullz. "I can just tear away at your soul! Activate facedown magic card! Falling tokens! This little devil gives me 100 life points for every open monster position on your field."

Skullz: 4000 Yami: 1100

"But the fun doesn't end there. It also summons a Wall Guardra Token in every open slot in defense position. (0/0)" Skullz yelled in pain and fury as the shadows engulfed him in a tornado of absorbing energy. "I'll end my turn by summoning Crystal Enforcer in attack position. (0/100)" Dark Yami didn't flinch as the shadows rushed through him.

"M…My. T…urn." Skullz drew. "I'...ve got to thank you."

"For what?"

"For letting me summon my favorite monster! I'll sacrifice three tokens in order to bring forth Gashing: King of the Immortal Thieves! (3000/3000). And his special ability allows me to steal 100 life points every time a person ends a battle phase." Skullz snickered. "But I doubt we'll get that far. Attack Gashing now!"

"You wish! Crystal's special ability allows me to destroy any monster I wish and take no life points damage when he dies! I chose Gashing!" The Crystal monster exploded and the shards rushed at Gashing. The King stood still, and Numb Impotence jumped in front of him taking the blast. "What's this?"

"Gashing runs a gang of the most feared monsters in duel monsters, any monster over 1800 attack points feels undying loyalty towards him and will protect him from damage. We'll I'm out of monsters to attack with so I end my turn."

Skullz: 4000 Dark Yami: 1000

"Fine my turn. And I'll play monster reborn! Bring back Numb Impotence." Dark Yami cringed over the shadows. "Now I'll play this magic card Blessing of a Forgotten King! Raise his attack points by 1000 this turn! (3700/1100) Attack now! Numb Impotence rushed Gahing and cut him down. But as he stood their Numb Impotence exploded as well. "Another ability?"

"As I said, Gashing is strong due to his ties. Now when a monster crushes him down, the monster commits self-sacrifice. That leaves your life points wide open." Dark Yami's eyes widened in surprise.

"Dammit!"

"MY TURN!" Skullz drew from his deck. "Now I summon Black Litmus Warrior! (1400/1800)" Skullz smiled as the shadows hit him. "Its over." Skullz frowned as he noticed a change in Yami. His puzzle glowed bright and he entered it pushing Yugi back to the outside.

"Wha… Skullz?"

"Yugi?" Skullz was shocked as he took a step back from his opponent. "Err! Coward! Come back so I can finish you Yami!" When nothing happened Skullz became furious. "Fine Black Litmus Warrior!" Skullz pointed at Yugi. "At-" Skullz hesitated. 'I… Yugi. But… Sting. I have to avenge him. But I can't just kill Yugi! What's wrong with me! I have to destroy him!'

"Hesitating Skullz? Lose your resolve?" Skullz looked over at the voice. The shadowed figure laughed and Skullz sneered.

"Hardly."

"Then kill him already."

"I will!" Skullz turned back to Yugi.

"Do it Skullz. Maybe you can rid of Yami along with me."

"Don't do it Skullz!" Joey yelled.

"Yes let it be, we'll think of another way!" Marik yelled.

"Enough, I've made my choice." Skullz raised his eyes to Yugi. "I end my turn." Skullz had enough time to read the shock on Yugi's face before it was gone and replaced by Dark Yami's.

"Fool! You couldn't bring the resolve to crush me! So now it's the end." Dark Yami smiled. "I summon Vicious the Sacrifices in attack position. (0/0) When he is summoned he automatically is destroyed to bring forth a monster from your graveyard. So come back Gashing!" Dark Yami cringed slightly as two waves of darkness went through him. "Then I'll power up Gahing with Double-Edged swords! Raising his attack and defense points by 1000 for one turn. (4000/4000) Attack now!"

Skullz: 1400 Dark Yami: 1000

"Now a change is in order after I end my turn!" Dark Yami switched back to Yugi.

Skullz: 1300 Yugi: 1000

"No Skullz! You've got to win." Skullz smiled at Yugi.

"Its alright Yugi. Maybe my pain will be less in the next life. You know… I'm worthless to this miserable little planet now. My only friend is gone, and I'm all alone."

"Your not alone Skullz! We're here too!" Yugi pleaded.

"You're here…" Skullz looked down at Yugi and smiled sincerely for the first time since Yugi had been with him. "Thank you Yugi. But it's to late for me. Everything is gone. My family. My friends. Everything. Maybe I was brought here to die." Skullz stared into the ceiling. "It's been fun Yugi. But I think its over now." Skullz lowered his head. He slowly raised his duel disk… and placed his hand over his deck. "I forfeit the match."

"NO!" Three voices yelled at the same time. Yugi, Marik, and Joey looked on in horror as the field vanished.

"Fool." Skullz looked over to Yugi to see Yami standing where he once was. "You'd sacrifice yourself for nothing?"

"Nothing? I suppose. But it no longer matters. Finish me off. Send me to the shadows." Dark Yami laughed.

"A man with nothing to live for?"

"Vengeance wouldn't break the pain."

"But a quickened Death would?"

"Yes." Dark Yami shrugged and pointed his palm at him.

"So long. Skullz." Shadows rushed a Skullz and he was knocked off his feet into the arms of Joey and Marik. His eyes glowed white and it was almost as though he smiled as he was sent to the shadows.

"You monster!" Dark Yami laughed again.

"Monster! You heard him. He wanted to die. Death is an escape from pain. A journey away from suffering. Nothing but shadows for the rest for your life." Dark Yami grinned. "That's what's in store for you." The shadow figure clapped his hands.

"I'll get rid of them." The shadow figure stepped out of his hiding place and Joey was the first one to gasp.

"Wha…? Impossible!"

"Something wrong Wheeler?" Kaiba cracked his knuckles. "Or are you not ready to be finished off yet?"


	16. The Power Awakens

Another Long Wait. Essay writing was slowing me down but Im really sorry. If the end of this chapter doesn't make since don't worry it will. Or you can just review the famous "Wha..? lol. And on we go.

* * *

""Kaiba… why?" Kaiba smiled. 

"Don't be a fool Wheeler. I did it for power."

"So you became a traitor, and sold us out?"

"Sold you out? I don't ever recall allying with you, nor for that matter giving a shit about your plan. It was so easy to rap you around my finger, you fell for it so easily."

"Then why lend us the equipment to get here?"

"For fun. I had to give you a fighting chance didn't I?" Marik's eyes narrowed.

"Joey." Joey looked back at Marik.

"Hm?"

"If Kaiba stands in our way, we'll have to take him down too." Kaiba laughed and shook his head.

"Don't make me laugh Marik. You two don't have a chance against me. Remember, Wheeler, the last time we dueled?"

"One loss to you doesn't make you better."

"Yes it does Wheeler. Your not even in my league."

"So was Yugi out of yours?" Kaiba's eyes flashed with anger.

"Don't push me Wheeler." Kaiba raised his Duel Disk above his head. "But if your offering your life, I guess I'll have to take it."

"Bring it on Kaiba!"

Kaiba: 4000 Joey: 4000

"Be calm Joey. Don't let your hate for Kaiba cloud your dueling skills."

"Skills? Wheeler? Don't make me laugh. Wheeler, this duel is over before it even starts." Dark Yami yawned and sat on the floor.

"Finish him up quickly, eh Kaiba? I don't want to wait forever."

"Of course pharaoh." Marik's eyes flashed.

'Pharaoh? Since when did Kaiba start believing in Yami?'

"Now lets begin!" Kaiba was drawing from his deck and smiled, "Harpies Brother! (1800/600) And I placed one card facedown. Your turn Wheeler."

"I play this facedown and set this card in defense position."

"You were always weak Wheeler so now I'll sacrifice Harpies Brother for Mr. Volcano. (2100/1300) Attack now!"

"My trap Kaiba, Fairy Box! Now lets see if Guardian of the throne room is gone (1650/1600)" The guardian rolled into the box and it snapped shut.

"Fine attack Volcano!" Mr. Volcano pointed his finger and flames shot at the box, incinerating it. "Got 'em!"

"Not really Kaiba." The box opened up and the guardian rolled out. The box vanished leaving Joey smiling. "My turn. I pay 500 Life points for Fairy box and sacrifice Guardian for Ballistics Knight! (2200/1100) Attack!"

"My turn for a trap. Incendiary. This sacrifices a monster on your side of the field and mine for a price of 1000 life points!"

Kaiba: 3000 Joey: 3500

"So now! Witness my favorite card's power! Blue-eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)"

"I had my doubts but it really is you Kaiba." Kaiba grinned.

"Of course Wheeler. End your turn so I can claim victory."

"I play Extra Vile. (100/100)"

"Humph. You can't do that."

"Vile is summoned to the field at the end of my turn Kaiba."

"Fine my turn. I'll attack with Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Joey frowned when the Blue eyes opened his mouth to power up the all-to-familiar White Lightning. But just then the entire cavern lit up with light and it felt like an explosion took place. "What's going on?"

"Its starting Kaiba get ready!" Dark Yami raised his arms to the sky and smiled. "The fate of the world is here! I will be the new Pharaoh!"

"You mean _we_."

"I meant what I said Kaiba."

"Traitor!" Dark Yami laughed.

"I never swore allegiance to you Kaiba."

"Ex-Od-Ia… Did they sacrifice themselves for nothing?"

"They sacrificed themselves for me. For the return of me to the throne."

"I won't let you." Kaiba shut off his duel disk. "You're through and I'll take the power!"

"No… you… won't… imposter." Kaiba wheeled around to see… Kaiba.

"Bastard! How'd you escape? Yami I thought you sent him to the shadows?"

"I did. Very interesting that he'd make it back. Strong will. I never understood it."

"He'd foil everything." Joey and Marik looked on in shock.

"Wait… two Kaibas? You have a twin brother?" Marik shook his head too.

"Impossible. And he can't be the dark Kaiba either we have banished his soul to the darkest part of the shadow realm."

"Your right." The dueling Kaiba smiled, "You can call me Kaiiba. I'm Kaiba's clone."


	17. Who to Root For?

"I don't remember being cloned."

"You wouldn't. Hard to keep things straight when your souls are among those of the shadows." Kaiba sneered.

"Pegasus?"

"Who else," Kaiiba shrugged. " As much as I know you were cloned during Duelist tournament. After your body was sent away, Pegasus stole your DNA to make me, a Kaiba who would listen to him and hand over his company."

"What?"

"If you, in the flesh, handed over your company to the board, Pegasus would gain direct control of Kaiba Corp."

"So he used me to get my company."

"Of course." Kaiba spit.

"Fucking bastard." Kaiiba laughed and shrugged.

"As I was saying… Pegasus soon became unable to continue his project, and I was born to walk the world free. Well, not exactly free. I had no sense of purpose, but all of the emotions of a Kaiba. I was alone until a radio frequency in Pegasus castle clicked on. I latched to it and soon realized that it was a man promising me power like I could have never dreamed. I escaped Pegasus' Duelist Kingdom and found myself three of the best Duelist I could find. Loyal to me, well not me, to _Kaiba_. I used them to infiltrate the castle of the ancient X and resurrect Exodia behind me."

"Impressive story clone, but I'm not ready to let you go yet!" Kaiiba looked over to Joey who still had has duel disk emitting light.

"Shut up Wheeler." Kaiiba looked over to Dark Yami who was leaning up against the wall. "I have bigger fish to fry."

"You mean me?" Dark Yami pointed to himself innocently. "What did I do?"

"You plan on taking the Exodia power for yourself!"

"Hmph. So did you." Kaiiba shook his fist.

"You said I could have it!"

"I did not. I said 'you will walk in this world like you never have before.'"

"Silence!" Kaiiba's duel disk whirred to life. "We duel!"

"Not so fast." Kaiba leaned against the wall breathing heavily obviously injured. Marik ran up to him and threw Kaiba's arm over his shoulder and supported his weight. "No clone of mine will walk this earth."

"You'll deal with it, for now we duel."

Kaiiba: 4000 Dark Yami: 4000

"You have the audacity to challenge me?"

"I will win. I must win."

"So we duel for the power of Exodia and the right to the throne?"

"It starts now." Kaiiba drew a card. "I'll set this card face down. And summon Blitz Dragon. (1900/0) I end my turn."

"You can draw any card you want and choose these cards?" Kaiiba's eyes widened.

"Silence." Dark Yami laughed and looked at the back of his palm lazily.

"The truth is fickle isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Always in motion truth. What is truth but opinions everyone agrees on?" Kaiiba's eyebrow arched.

"Don't push your mumbo mind twirling crap on me." Dark Yami laughed.

" 'Mumbo mind twirling?' My that was very impressive." Kaiiba ran his hand through his hair angrily.

"Just duel."

"Fine," Dark Yami drew. "I don't get it though? So weak when you were made…"

"Enough no more chatting!"

"Nervous Kaiiba?"

"You wish. Just go."

"I'll play Card destruction. You know the drill." Kaiiba and Dark Yami discarded their remaining hand and drew. "I'll play this card facedown. Then I'll play Monster Reborn. Bring back Dark Magician! (2500/2100)" Kaiiba frowned. "This is my Nakaba's favorite and loyal card. I knew him as Mahado. Loyal servant he was. Loyal to me, and eager for me to gain the throne." Dark Yami sighed. "But I never saw that day," His eyes blinked rapidly like coming out of a trance. "Have I mumbled off? O yes I believe the sword of Dark Destruction adding 400 attack points to my Magician but lowering its defense by 200." (2900/1900) "Attack now!"

"You fell into my trap." Dark Yami mouthed out Kaiiba's words in mockery.

"Blah, blah, blah. Probably something easy to deflect like Mirror Force right?"

"How…?"

"This card chain burst. It inflicts 1000 life point damage if you activate a trap."

"That still doesn't stop my trap!"

"It doesn't if Loyal Trapman wasn't in my hand. By discarding him and paying 500 life points I can stop a trap. So go now! Attack!"

Kaiiba: 2000 Dark Yami: 3500

"Will I even break a sweat in this duel?"

"I'm not defeated so easily. For I too will play monster reborn bringing back my Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500) Attack!"

"Obvious play, but I can't stop it."

Kaiiba: 2000 Dark Yami: 3400

"My turn. Dark Hole. Bye, bye Dragon."

"No!"

"Now I'll summon Neo the Magic Swordsman in attack position. (1700/1000) Attack now!"

Kaiiba: 300 Dark Yami: 3400

"I'll play two cards facedown and summon Battle Ox! (1700/1000) Then I'll activate Mystic Forge Hammer Adding 600 attack points to a Warrior or Beast-warrior monster! Attack now!"

Kaiiba: 300 Dark Yami: 2800

"Yawn. I play dispel to get rid of your hammer, and then White Mage of the few in attack position (1800/0) Attack."

Kaiiba: 200 Dark Yami: 2800

"Enough. I'll summon La Jinn the Mystic Genie of the Lamp (1800/1000) Attack now!" Both monsters evaporated in smoke.

"That was pointless. We now both have no monsters."

"You'll see this duel isn't over yet!"

* * *

"What do you think Joey?"

"Huh?" Joey peeled his eyes away from the duel to look at Marik. Kaiba was slumped over his shoulder and looked like he might have passed out from pain.

"About the clone." Joey shook his head.

"I'm not sure. You got any ideas?"

"I'm not sure." Marik closed his eyes as in deep thought. "I… can't sense evil in him though. In fact, I can't since a soul at all…"

* * *

"Hey Yami, is that really a clone?" Yugi sat on a stair opening his eyes to view Light Yami again and pausing his view on the duel. Light Yami sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I can feel my Kuragari's emotions. And I sensed surprise when Kaiiba called himself a clone." Yami's eyes opened up. "But I don't trust this game at all."

* * *

"I win then Kaiiba. I summon Celtic Guardian in attack position. (1400/1200) Attack."

"Ha. Activate Hallowed Life Barrier by discarding a card no Life point damage for me."

"You lured me into an attack?"

"I lured you into summoning a weak monster. I summon Vorse Raider! (1900/ 1200) and attack!"

Kaiiba: 200 Dark Yami: 2300

"So sad that this duel must end."

"I can't lose. The power will be mine! I was robbed power from Pegasus and Yugi. But it won't be taken from me again."

"It will, with one simple card…" Dark Yami flipped over Mind Control.

"No!"

"Your Vorse raider is mine. And as are your life points."

Kaiiba: 0 Dark Yami: 2300

"So this is it. We must defeat Dark Yami to stop this madness."

"I'm ready." Joey and Marik nodded.

"How did I lose?" Kaiiba was on the ground with his hands behind his head."

"Send him to the shadows Yami!" Marik yelled.

"Ha. The shadows? Such a fate is not possible for a creature like this."

"Why?"

"He has no soul." Marik and Joy reeled back in shock. But Kaiiba remained silent on the floor.

"Clones don't have a soul?"

"I don't know if clones have a soul. But he's no clone." Dark Yami yelled in anger and drove his fist into Kaiiba's back. Kaiiba remained motionless as Dark Yami's fist hit the ground right threw him. Dark Yami slowly pulled his hand out but Kaiiba remained unharmed without a scratch on him. "He is no clone. He is a hologram." Dark Yami smiled, "The last and most deadly trick of Pegasus."


End file.
